Pisaca
Pisaca (ピシャーチャ, Pishācha) is a recurring demon in the series. History Pisacas are demonic creatures that feast on human meat, especially corpses. They are mentioned on the same level as other abominations as Rakshasa and Asuras, and are considered to be the physical incarnation of ignis fatuus. The origin of their names is believed to have been a result of the demonization of Hindu tribes by Aryan people. They like darkness and haunt cremation grounds along with other demons like Bhutas (meaning ghosts) and Vetalas. Pisacas have the power to assume different forms at will, and may also become invisible. Sometimes, they possess human beings, and the victims are afflicted with a variety of maladies and abnormalities like insanity. Certain mantras are supposed to cure such afflicted persons, and drive away the Pisaca which may be possessing that particular human being. In order to keep the Pisacas away, they are given their share of offerings during certain religious functions and festivals. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Akuryou Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Akuryou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Akuryou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Spirit Race *Last Bible III'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Akuryou Clan, Boss *Giten Megami Tensei: Akuryou Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Race *Devil Survivor 2: Ghost Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Pishacha is one of four demons Gotou summons before facing the protagonist himself. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Pisaca can be contracted on Ichigaya field, in Ichigaya Camp's silver-level instance, and the Old Tokyo Metro. Pisaca appears as a mini-boss on B11 of Ichigaya Camp's gold-level instance and alongside of Komokuten when he is summoned to the boss room. They appear as a minor field boss in Ueno, as part of the invasion forces in Shinagawa during the weekend, as support for the Vetala boss of the Old Tokyo Metro instance, and as one of the demons contracted by the punks in Ikebukuro. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Captain Jack summons two Pisacas during the battle with him. ''Shin Megami Tensei:Devil Summoner'' Takashi, a vampiric Dark Summoner, summons four Pisacas when he is encountered at the Amusement Park. They are quickly defeated by Kyouji, however. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice=- |Electricity=- |Force=Null |Expel= |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance=Resist: Sick |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Bind Voice |Effect1= Inflicts Bind on all enemies |Cost1= 15 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Life Drain |Effect2= Absorbs a small amount of HP from a single enemy |Cost2= 5 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Mudoon |Effect3=Dark instant kill to a single enemy, high chance of success |Cost3= 10 MP |Level3= 39 |Skill4= |Effect4= |Cost4= |Level4= |Evolvedfrom= |Evolvedfromlevel= |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Giten Megami Tensei'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *In Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Pisaca has a set amount of Magnetite it consumes per step (it is 12). This may suggest it may have been planned to be a recruitable demon. Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Jaki Race Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Haunt Race Category:Spirit Race Category:Brute Race Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV